kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Favorite (LOONA)
"favOriTe" - второй цифровой сингл LOONA. Он был выпущен 7 августа 2018 года в качестве ведущего сингла к альбому [+ +]. Текст Виви, Ив, Джинсоль, Хасыль, Ким Лип, Чу, Хиджин, Хёнджин, Го Вон, Чхверри, Оливия Хе, Ёджин Корейский = Hello, Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy, Let’s get it 사랑 따윈 필요 없던 내가 너를 본거야 다른 건 다 관심 없어 지금 너를 갖겠어 난 맘 가는 대로 Feel it 널 향해서 가겠어 지금 넌 거기 있어줘 시작 해 얼굴 값 하란 얘기 (Heard it everyday) 너무 자주 듣지만 (Heard it everyday) 너를 갖고 싶어 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 (Only you love) 오직 딱 너야 신발끈 묶고 Do it 너에게 달려갈게 우연 같은 운명까지 It’s you my favOriTe 난 너를 첨 본 그 순간부터 결국 내꺼라는 걸 알지 꼭 안게 될 거야 너를 둘 만의 Rendezvous 내가 곧 네게 갈 테니 막지 마 생각도 못 했었지 상상도 못한 사랑 맘이 두근두근 설레어 너 하나 있으면 난 행복해질 것 같아 그냥 나만 바라봐 Baby 내일 저녁에 뭐해 (Tell me everything) 시간 싹 비워놔 (Tell me everything) 너를 갖고 싶어 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 (Only you love) 오직 딱 너야 신발끈 묶고 Do it 너에게 달려갈게 서 열어 마음까지 It’s you my favOriTe 아무 것도 안 해도 좋아 니 생각에 사라진 하루 내게 와 다른 고민 더는 안 해도 돼 이러다 널 놓칠까 자꾸 조급하게 만들어 도도한 내가 지금 (도도한 내가) 너를 보고 있잖아 (보고 있잖아) 내가 가질 거야 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 입술까지 내 소원은 단 한가지 (Only you love) It’s you 딱 너야 1분 1초도 길어 서둘러 내게로 Move 내게 줘 니 시간까지 ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe |-|Романизация= Hello, Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy, Let’s get it Sarang ttawin piryo eobtteon naega Neoreul bongeoya Dareun geon da gwanshim eopseo jigeum Neoreul gatgesseo Nan mam ganeun daero Feel it Neol hyanghaeseo gagesseo Jigeum neon geogi isseojweo Shijak hae Eolgul gap haran yaegi (Heard it everyday) Neomu jaju deudjiman (Heard it everyday) Neoreul gatgo shipeo neol Jeonbu da jeonbureu Deo kkeullyeo Baby Meorieseo balkkeutkkaji Gajillae ni maeumkkaji Naega weonan dan hangajin (Only you love) Ojik ttak neoya Shinbalkkeun mukkgo Do it Neoege dallyeogalge Uyeon gateun unmyeongkkaji It’s you my favOriTe Nan neoreul cheom bon geu sunganbuteo Gyeolguk naekkeoraneun geol alji Kkok ange doel geoya neoreul Dul mane Rendezvous Naega got nege gal teni makji ma Saenggakdo mot haesseotji Sangsangdo mothan sarang Mami dugeundugeun seolleeo Neo hana isseumyeon nan Haengbokhaejil geot gata Geunyang naman barabwa Baby Naeil jeonyeoge mweohae (Tell me everything) Shigan ssak biweonwa (Tell me everything) Neoreul gatgo shipeo neol Jeonbu da jeonbureul Deo kkeullyeo Baby Meorieseo balkkeutkkaji Gajillae ni maeumkkaji Naega weonan dan hangajin (Only you love) Ojik ttak neoya Shinbalkkeun mukkgo Neoege dallyeogalge Eoseo yeoreo maeumkkaji It’s you my favOriTe Amu geotto an haedo joa Ni saenggage sarajin haru Naege wa Dareun gomin deoneun an haedo dwae Ireoda neol nochilkka Jakku jogeuphage mandeureo Dodohan naega jigeum (Dodohan naega) Neoreul bogo itjana (Bogo itjana) Naega gajil geoya Neol jeonbu da jeonbureul Deo kkeullyeo Baby Meorieseo balkkeutkkaji Gajillae ni ipsulkkaji Nae soweoneun dan hangaj (Only you love) It’s you ttak neoya Il-bun il-chodo gireo Seodulleo naegero Move Naege jweo ni shigankkaji ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe |-|Английский= Hello, Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy, Let’s get it I never needed love Until I saw you I have no interest in anything else right now I have to have you Wherever my heart takes me, feel it I’ll go towards you Just stay where you are Let’s get it started I should act like i look (Heard it everyday) I hear it way too often (Heard it everyday) I want to have all of you All of you, the whole of you I get attracted even more, baby From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I’ll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted (Only you love) Is just you Tie my shoelaces and just do it I’ll run to you The fate that seems like coincidence It’s you my favOriTe From the moment that i saw you for the first time I knew that you will be mine I’ll eventually hold you in my arms Rendezvous, just the two of us I will get to you soon, don’t hold me back I have never even thought about it Love beyond imagination My heart is pounding With just you I will be happy Just look at me, baby What are you doing tomorrow evening? (Tell me everything) Clear up your schedule (Tell me everything) I want to have all of you All of you, the whole of you I get attracted even more, baby From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I’ll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted (Only you love) Is just you Tie my shoelaces and just do it I’ll run to you Open up to me, even your heart It’s you my favOriTe I am happy even when I’m doing nothing The day has just gone by thinking of you Come to me No more worries needed The idea that I might lose you Keeps making me anxious Sassy girl that I am (Sassy girl) Looking at you (Looking at) I will have it all All of you, the whole of you I get attracted even more, baby From the top of your head to the tip of your toes I’ll have it all, even your heart The only one thing that I wanted (Only you love) It’s you, exactly you Even one minute, one second is too long Hurry towards me, move Give it to me, even your time ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Тизер "Go Into Orbit" en:Favorite (LOONA) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:LOONA Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г.